A guardiã
by Samy-Kaah
Summary: Esta fic é inpirada, em um livro, relembrando... inspirada não adaptação. Contém violência, ação, aventura, romance, e VAMPIRISMO; tudo de uma forma bem diferente. Possivelmente haverá um leve hentai e insinuações sexuais ao decorrer.


Nota: o Capitulo1 pode parecer meio chato... mas é primordial para entender todo enrredo desta fic, que por sinal é muito complexo.

Capitulo 1:

**Dia**: Domingo  
**Localidade**: Jardim  
- 18:02

Chuva.  
**A** chuva molhava desde meus cabelos até meus pés, as gotas geladas caiam com força sobre o meu rosto elevado para o céu que fitava **a** escuridão de nuvens carregadas.  
O vento forte batia violentamente no meu rosto como se quisesse me alertar para sair da tempestade... mas eu não me movia.  
Por mais que o vento chicoteasse e levasse as gotas de chuva dolorosamente **a** minha face,eu continuava imóvel fitando **a** escuridão imensa **a** cima de mim... tão linda.

Sim, **a** tempestade, **a** chuva, o vento forte, o céu escuro, são lindos.  
Simplesmente magníficos.  
Poderoso, intimidante, escuro e tempestuoso!  
O conjunto deles forma **a** mais lindas das sintonias que **a** natureza já criou... estupendo e muito convidativo.

**A** tempestade começava **a** ficar mais intensa e podia-se notar o clarão provocados pelos relâmpagos brilhando por dentre as nuvens negras.

Como disse simplesmente magnífico.

_ Admirando **a** tempestade novamente querida? - **a** voz suave da minha tia ecoou por traz de mim,no mesmo momento em que senti que **a** chuva não tocava mais minha pele.

Virei rosto devagar para o lado, constatando que ela segurava um guarda-chuva consigo.

_ Sim. - respondi vagamente.

Por algum motivo **a** tempestade me deixava mais plena e serena... Eu gostava da chuva, do cheiro da terra molhada e do som que as gotas faziam ao atingir o chão... Era tudo simplesmente lindo aos meus olhos.

_ Vamos entrar, preparei um lanche. - ela disse tão docemente,e eu me virei para olhá-la;seu rosto esboçava um sorriso gentil e seus olhos me olhavam com grande compreensão.

_Vamos. - respondi com um leve sorriso.  
Entramos na casa de baixo do guarda chuva e logo depois me vesti com roupas secas para poder comer juntamente com ela.

**A** tia Tsunade sempre foi uma pessoa boa para mim, sempre compreensiva e amável... Algumas vezes um pouco dura e sem paciência, mas foi ela que sempre cuidou de mim desde meu nascimento.

Ela me disse que minha mãe engravidou de um homem desonesto e preferiu me criar sem ele, mas que acabou morrendo no parto... Então ela se prontificou **a** cuidar de mim, desde então somos eu e ela... Desde sempre, somos apenas eu e ela.

Não tenho do que reclamar exatamente, não sou pobre, mas não sou riquíssima...**a** renda que Tsunade ganha do hospital como admistradora chefe é boa e nos sustenta muito bem, não tenho desavenças com vizinhos e até agora não tive nenhum tipo de problema grave na escola... não me sinto exatamente feliz ou triste... me sinto vazia, como se faltasse algo em mim, como se algo de muito importante tivesse escapado das minhas mãos!  
Todas as vezes que paro pra pensar,ou me destraio esses pensamentos vem **a** tona.

É como se...eu tivesse deixando algo passar, algo que eu simplesmente não sei o que é... é como se, eu tivesse abandonado alguém que precisasse de mim, mas não tem ninguém nesse mundo que possa precisar realmente de mim, eu sou pateticamente desnecessária na vida de qualquer pessoa, altamente descartável na vida de todas as pessoas que conheço...então meu conceito de vazio de torna intangível.

Não há como sanar este vazio, não há como dissipar esta tormenta por que **a** resposta simplesmente não existe.

Logo minha vida se torna algo sem importância e sem significado.

_ Sakura...Sakura, presta atenção. - Tsunade me chamou me tirando de meus devaneios estalando os dedos na minha frente.  
Eu **a** olhei prontamente, um pouco fora de foco e sorri sem graça.

_ Desculpe tia, o que falou? - perguntei educadamente, levei minha xícara de chá até **a** boca para beber um pouco do doce líquido que quente que ali estava.

_Perguntei se quer mais biscoitos. - ela disse me oferecendo um prato de biscoitos de chocolate.

_ Ah,não...obrigada. - agradeci,e voltei **a** beber meu chá.

_ Sakura querida, esqueci de te falar... Hoje mais cedo quando você foi caminhar seus amigos tiveram aqui procurando por você. - ela disse, curiosa e cruzou as mãos por baixo do queixo e descansou os cotovelos confortavelmente por sob **a** mesa. - **A** TenTen e mais o garoto de sobrancelhas grosas. - ela completou me olhando curiosamente como se esperasse um relatório completo meu sobre o assunto.

_ Ah o Lee. - falei um pouco mais animada, o Lee era um garoto muito gentil e vivia se declarando pra mim, mas eu não tenho nenhum interesse romântico com ele, aliás, não tinha interesse romântico com ninguém **a** um bom tempo.

_ Sim, sim este mesmo. Eles falaram que viriam aqui mais tarde falar com você, mas acho que **a** chuva atrapalhou os planos deles... Não quer ligar pra eles? - ela incentivou quase me obrigando.

Tsunade achava que seria melhor pra mim ter uma vida social e sair por ai com adolescentes idiotas sassaricando por lanchonetes e festas, mas eu não gosto, simplesmente não me sinto **a** vontade com isso, minhas idéias e opiniões são completamente avessas do que **a** maioria das pessoas da minha idade, na verdade são avessas **a** maioria das pessoas.

_ Eles devem estar animados com o começo das aulas e querem planejar o horário pra passar aqui em casa pra irmos juntos. - expliquei calmamente,e terminei de beber **a** última gota no meu chá – Licença Tia – pedi e me levantei da mesa devagar – vou ligar pra TenTen e ver se é isso mesmo o que ela quer. - falei tirando minha louça suja da mesa e levei até **a** pia para lavá-la.

Caminhei pelas escadas em direção ao meu quarto e liguei para TenTen, ela atendeu o telefone um pouco eufórica e pelos gritos pude perceber que Lee também estava com ela.

- _Sakura, amiga que bom que ligou to com saudades_ – ela disse docemente e deu uma leve risadinha no final da frase.

- Também to com saudades... Você demorou muito de viagem. – comentei.  
**A** família dela e **a** família do Lee,por serem amigas, tinham viajado juntas nas férias de final do ano, eles tinham voltado **a** apenas dois dias.

- _Demoramos,né?! Aaaah mas tamo de volta e to super animada pra volta as aulas..._ – ela começou **a** tagarelar mas foi interrompida pela voz estridente de Lee que gritava na extensão do telefone.

- Oi Lee. - cumprimentei o intruso.

- _Lee sai já da extensão, não se intrometa assim na conversa!_ – TenTen repreendeu.

- _SAKURAA MEU AMOR, QUANTO TEMPO QUANTAS SAUDADES! EU CHEGUEI __**A**__ PENSAR QUE O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE TINHA SE DICIPADO DO MEU CORAÇÃO COM __**A**__ SUA AUSÊNCIA. _– ele disse totalmente histérico e eu não pude deixar de sorrir; Lee sabia mesmo falar coisas estranhamente bonitas.

- _Cala __**a**__ boca Lee, não começa com __**a**__ idiotice._ – TenTen retrucou.

- Tudo bem gente... vamos nos centrar, hm... Obrigada Lee também estava com saudades de vocês, agora me digam porque vieram aqui hoje cedo? - falei.

- _Só queríamos te ver, iríamos ai agora... mas __**a**__ chuva nos parou._ – TenTen disse.

- _É amanhã! É o primeiro dia de aula, depois de tanto tempo... sinto minha alma queimar com isso._ – Lee disse animadamente eu ri de novo.

- _Claro, está pegando fogo!_ – TenTen ironizou. - _Bem, nós passamos aí as 6:45 pra gente ir junto pra escola ta bom?_

- Claro, até amanhã. - falei.

- _Até amiga, beijos._ – TenTen disse.

- _Até amanhã Sakura meu amor, durma bem...beijos._ – Lee...

- Até gente, beijos pra vocês. - desliguei o telefone e me peguei rindo deles... As vezes que raramente ria era sempre com eles, eles era sempre tão... Animados e alegres que chegavam **a** contagiar.

Depois de dar algumas risadas sem sentido, lembrando dos meus momentos com meus estranhos amigos, fui tomar um banho relaxante.  
Um banho gelado, bem gelado... Isso sim era relaxante, depois para manter minha mente ocupada pensei em tocar piano, mas desisti não queria acordar Tsunade...

Então, fui ler poemas antigos... Eu precisava manter minha mente focada em algo muito interessante para mim, só assim... Eu poderia afastar um pouco o vazio que insistia em me ferir.

Lendo os antigos poemas, eu me sentia um pouco mais próxima da paz interior... Mesmo que não fizesse muito sentido para as outras pessoas, por serem pequenos e não terem uma forma exatamente contestável, eu simplesmente adorava le-los... era tão profundo, cheio de mistério e dúvidas que me levavam **a** uma outra linha de pensamento!

Quando eu fechava os olhos e citava pequenas frases dos poemas na minha mente... Eu sentia como se estivesse em outra dimensão... simplesmente glorioso.

Só assim que eu conseguia dormir, na maioria das vezes.

[...]

**Dia**: Segunda-feira.  
**Localidade**: Cozinha.  
- 06:30

Novamente, acordei cedo sem precisar de despertador.  
E lá estava... o tão louvável clima chuvoso e frio.  
Essa era uma das coisas que eu gostava de Konoha... O clima chuvoso.  
Era tudo tão lindo e calmo com **a** chuva, tudo tão pálido e silencioso que era doloroso quando milagrosamente o sol despontava no céu.

_ Bom dia querida. - Tsunade me cumprimentou, colocando **a** jarra de chá na mesa com um grande sorriso nos lábios, ela se sentou na cadeira **a** minha frente debruçando um pouco por sobre **a** mesa.

_ Bom dia tia. - retribui o sorriso e enchi minha xícara de chá.

_ Vejo que acordou de bom humor. - ela observou, e pegou uma bolacha que estava jogada no prato em cima da mesa. - fico feliz por isso.

_ Estou quase sempre de bom humor. - respondi, tentando ser mais sincera o possível.

Eu não era o tipo de pessoa depressiva, mas não podia-se dizer que eu era feliz, por mais que eu estivesse momentaneamente contente, o sentimento de vazio me assolava **a** todo instante.

_ Verdade. - ela respondeu acabando de mastigar sua bolacha, e olhou o relógio no pulço, depois de constatar as horas saiu da mesa de supetão.

_ Minha nossa, vou chegar atrasada. - ela disse para si mesma e pegou sua bolsa que estava jogada no chão perto da mesa – Sakura tranque as portas, feche as janelas e não me espere para almoçar... Vou ter uma reunião daquelas hoje. - ela disse rapidamente e me deu um beijo na testa.

_ Claro tia. - respondi, enquanto ela se afastava indo em direção **a** porta apressada.

Era sempre assim, saindo correndo de casa para ir ao hospital... Já havia me acostumado com isso.  
Aproveitei que ela não estava mais ali para insistir que eu comesse mais um pouco e fui logo escovar os dentes.

_ SAAAKUURAAA! - gritos agudos preencheram meus ouvidos, enquanto eu saia do banheiro apressada.

Fechei as janelas e peguei minha capa de chuva, meu guarda chuva, minha mochila e sai fechando **a** porta atrás de mim enquanto os gritos agudos de TenTen ainda ecoavam.

[...]

Duas semanas depois.

.  
**Dia**:Terça-feira.  
**Localidade**:sala 22.  
- 07:08

Estava tudo ocorrendo normalmente.  
Eu, Lee e TenTen continuávamos indo juntos para escola todos os dias... Lee continuava com suas declarações fora de hora, com seu carinho e devoção tremendos e TenTen continuava perdidamente apaixonada pelo popular Neji.

Era algo bem clichê, Neji era de uma família tradicional aqui do Japão... Só **a** herança da família Hyuuga poderia comprar **a** escola inteira junto com nossas almas, então é de se esperar que ele seja aclamado o "bom" e o "rei".

Ele tem um amigo, Gaara... Outro riquinho de família renomada que também desfrutava da mesmo "superioridade" que o 'Senhor Hyuuga', só que esse já estava comprometido, com uma garota que eu chamava de amiga... mas isso não me incomoda mais... não muito, em fim...

**A** maioria das garotas da escola, dizem gostar deles e fazem de tudo para serem **a** "rainha", mas nenhum deles dão muita atenção **a** elas... acho que eles sabem que elas só estão visando status e dinheiro.  
É ai que entra **a** TenTen, ela é diferente , ela gosta do Neji de verdade! Pode-se ver isso nos olhos dela, só falta o próprio Neji ver, mas parece que ele não está muito interessado em olhar pra qualquer garota que não seja sua própria prima, Hinata.

_ Muito bem turma atenção. - o professor entrou na sala chamando atenção, para dar início à dolorosa aula de trigonometria.  
Eu em geral sempre fui boa aluna, e nunca tive problemas para aprender, mas **a** aula de trigonometria, exigia um certo esforço da minha parte.

Já estávamos **a** quase vinte minutos de aula, O professor começava **a** passar o giz na losa quando batidas incessantes na porta começaram.

O professor deixou o livro sobre **a** mesa,parecendo pertubado pelas batidas incessantes;não era comum que batessem na porta daquela forma tão "rude",não nesta escola.

_ Oh,atrasados. - ele falou parado na porta dando espaço para que os atrasados entrassem na sala.

Todos na sala começaram **a** cochichar, imaginando que fossem alunos novos... só podiam ser alunos novos, não faltava mais ninguém que fosse antigo aqui da escola.

E antes mesmo que os "atrasados" entrassem na sala, eu me senti subitamente e estranhamente, focada na presença deles... Meu coração disparou e eu suei frio quando finalmente vi as duas figuras **a** minha frente entrando na sala.

Era muito estranho me sentir assim,era como se de repente eu visse as pessoas em camera lenta...meu estomago deu um nó;uma pontada de anciedade talvez.

_____________________


End file.
